


If We Ever Have A Baby

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to have a baby boy, though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Ever Have A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Made after I saw [this](https://twitter.com/ShoyukoTakirin/status/639638782707240962).

“A daughter. You want a daughter,” Ohno said with an amused tone.

Nino tapped his fingers on the steer wheel, feeling uncomfortable to discuss this. He answered, though, “Yeah. A daughter.”

“And why is that? It’s not like you’re good with girls,” Ohno said, “You don’t exactly like them, I mean. I thought you’d like a boy more, to be honest.”

“It’s just for the interview, Ohno san. It’s not like we will ever have a baby or something, right?” Nino impatiently answered.

Ohno smiled. He knew if Nino didn’t mean anything about it, he wouldn’t get this uneasy. So, he kept going, “There must be a reason. I know your brain, Nino. I _love_ your brain. I know there’s a reason. Tell me.”

“It’s just-,” Nino tried but then he realized that Ohno could see through him clearly. He surrendered, “Alright, fine. _If_ we ever have a baby, I want it to be a girl so they could finally shut the fuck up about all the need-a-woman-touch-in-your-life thingy and finally leave us alone.”

Ohno surely didn’t expect it but he knew this. He knew how Nino hated all the opinions that cornered them, accusing them for being abnormal and against the nature.

“And also, I want to prove that we’re as good as other couples. I’ll show them that we could even raise a girl without having sex with one.”

Ohno chuckled fondly. He raised his hand and combed his fingers through Nino’s hair. Then, after a bit of pondering, he said, “I want to have a baby boy, though.”

“Hm?”

“So he could beat the hell out of those people who bother you with those words,” Ohno smiled.

Nino protested, “You make me sound weak-”

“And then he would come home to you, and you would scold him. Because that’s just the way you are. You would never hurt people even though they hurt you badly. You’d ground him. You’d yell at him and lock him in his room. But then, you’d unlock the door once your anger has calmed down. You’d make him his favorite food and you’d buy him this game that’s on his wish list. You’d still not talk to him, but he would know that you’re no longer mad at him. Because you’d be grateful. Grateful for him. Grateful for finally having the weight in your heart lifted up. Grateful for finally being free.”

Nino lost his words. He didn’t know what to say.

“He’d be strong. Not only physically, but also mentally, like you. He’d be considerate and thoughtful. He’d be the most humble person on earth that doesn’t look like it. Just like you. He’d be though at the outside, but soft in the inside. And he’d steal people’s heart, no matter what gender they have. Just like you,” Ohno brushed his fingers on Nino’s cheek, “And I’d be grateful. Grateful because I’d have the perfect partner who raised the perfect son with me. Grateful because I’d have the most loving and tireless spouse in the world. Grateful because of you. Just like now, I’m grateful because I have you. Even without this perfect son, I’m grateful that I have you.”

Nino awkwardly snorted a laugh, “What are you trying to say, old man? I don’t under-”

“What I’m trying to say is,” Ohno took Nino’s hand and kissed it, “rather than proving to those people that we could be as normal as they are, whatever normal they think about, I prefer shutting them up and showing them that we didn’t make a bad choice just like they thought we did. I chose you, and I’m grateful for that because you’re perfect. More so than those normal people. Whatever normal is.”

Nino felt warm and he could feel the warm liquid creeping up to his eyes. He tried to concentrate on the road and snorted another laugh, “Your words are all over the place, I can’t understand a thing.”

Ohno smiled, “In short, I love you. Do you understand that?”

Nino nodded and gulped down the lump of happiness in his throat, “Yeah. That- _that_ , I understand clearly.” Nino smiled and squeezed Ohno’s hand, “Now could you please go back to the mute Ohno that I know, please? I don’t know how to handle this talkative Ohno.”

They laughed and they knew that everything’s alright once again.


End file.
